The Echidna King
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: A 'Sonic the Hedgehog' version of Disney's 'The Lion King'. May be retarded, but I'll do my best. DISCONTINUED.
1. Getting to Know The Characters

**Echidna King**

**Characters**

Simba- Knuckles

Nala- Tikal

Timon- Tails

Pumba- Sonic

Rafiki- Pacahamac

Scar- Mephiles

Mufasa- Shadow (Couldn't think of anyone else)

Sarabi- Rouge (See above)

Banzai- Jet

Shenzi- Wave

Ed- Storm

Zazu- Espio

**Places**

Pride Rock- Master Emerald Shrine

Pride Lands- Angel Island

Hakunna Matata place- Angel Island Forest (Made up)

Elephant Graveyard- Eggman's Lair (even though he's not in this)

Gouge- Angel Island Canyon (made it up because I couldn't think of any where else XP)

Rafiki's Tree- same thing only called Pacahamac's Tree


	2. Circle of Life

**Ch. 1- Circle of Life**

The sun shone brightly over Angel Island. All the animals had awoken to the sun's brightness. The loud pounding of a drum was heard throughout the island.

Every living thing looked in the direction of the sound. A herd of zebra were the first to answer the beating drum and followed the drums rhythmic sound. A flock of flamingos and secretary birds followed the zebras. Soon all the animals of Angel Island were following the loud beating drum.

_From the day we arrive on the planet._

_And blinking step into the sun._

_There's more to see, than can ever be seen._

_More to do, than can ever be done._

A large herd of elephants took up the rear of the animal parade. A lone secretary bird managed to avoid being crushed under an elephant's foot.

By now, all the animals were crossing a river, some riding on other animals to get across (animal hitchhikers. LOL XD).

_But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky._

_Keeps great and small on the endless round._

At the top of a hill, they could see the Master Emerald Shrine. A purple camelion made his way up the shrine.

_It's the circle of life._

_And it moves us all._

_Through despair and hope._

He came to the top and stood in front of a black and red hedgehog. He looked down at the camelion, whose name was Espio, and Espio bowed to him and looked up. The hedgehog smiled at him and continued to look over the horizon.

_Through faith and love._

_Till we find our place._

A tan-ish, red-ish old echidna holding a staff made his way through the pandemonium. Some animals bowed at him.

The hedgehog, called Shadow, smiled at the elderly echidna, Pacahamac,as he made his way up the shrine.

Once they stood face to face they hugged one another.

Shadow walked over to an ebony bat, Rouge, and hugged her.

_In the circle._

_The circle of life._

Rouge then kissed something on the forehead. The face of a red echidna baby looked up at Pacahamac.

Pacahamac took his staff, started shaking it and the echidna baby tried to catch it. Pacahamac then took a fruit, broke it in half and put a little bit of the juice on the baby's forehead. The old echidna took a handful of sand and sprinkled it on the newborns head. This caused him to sneeze.

Shadow and Rouge's heads were touching.

Pacahamac picked up Shadow and Rouge's baby and walked toward the entrance to the shrine. Now all the animals were watching in anticipation.

Pacahamac held up the echidna newborn for all to see. The crowd exploded in joy and happiness.

The elephants trumpeted, the zebras stomped their hard hooves on the ground, the monkeys went all ape (Get it? Monkeys, apes? LOL. XD) and birds were calling out to the heavens.

_It's the circle of life._

_And it moves us all._

_Through despair and hope._

_Through faith and love._

_Till we find our place._

The clouds moved away and a beam of bright sunlight beamed down on the youngster and Pacahamac.

_On the path unwinding._

One by one, the animals bowed down.

Shadow and Rouge were standing behind Pacahamac, smiling.

_In the circle._

_The circle of life._

That's the end of chapter one. And remember, REVIEW!


	3. Mephiles

**Ch. 2- Mephiles**

A mouse scurried around looking for its next meal. Suddenly, it sensed danger. It tried to run away, but a hand covered him before he could escape.

He was picked up by his tail and came within eye level with a hedgehog. He looked like Shadow, only instead of red markings, his were grey.

"Life's not fair." The hedgehog said in a gruffy, but clear voice. "You see, I shall never be king. And you...shall never see the light of another day." He gave a small chuckle. "Adieu..."

He was about to kill the mouse by crushing it with a heavy stone when he was interrupted by a voice. It was Espio.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" He asked. He sighed and asked "What do you want."

"I'm here to announce that king Shadow is on his way." Espio announced. "So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

The hedgehog was about to protest, but accidentally loosened his grip on the mouse, which caused it to squirm out of his grasp and escape.

"Oh, look now Espio, you made me loose my lunch." He said.

"Ha, you're going to lose more than that when Shadow's through with you. He's madder than a chao with no food."

"Oh, I quiver with _fear_."

"Now, Mephiles. Don't look at me that way. Help!"

Suddenly, Mephiles caught Espio and planted his face down on the filthy ground.

"MEPHILES!" Shadow called from behind him. "Drop him."

Espio managed to roll over and say, "Perfect timing your majesty."

Mephiles lifted Espio up and tossed him to the side. Espio then started rubbing his horn, as it was hurt when Mephiles face planted him on the ground.

Mephiles walked over to Shadow and said in a sarcastically overjoyed voice, "Well, if it isn't my big brother. Descending from on high to mingle with the commoners."

Shadow replied by saying, "Rouge and I didn't see you at the presentation of Knuckles."

"That was today!" Mephiles said faking innocent astonishment. "Oh, I simply feel _awful._" He continued while scraping his nails on the wall. This made Espio cringe.

"Must have slipped my mind." Mephiles added.

Espio came up to Mephiles and said, "Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, _you_ should have been_ first_ in line!"

Mephiles gave a look of death at Espio, causing him to cower behind Shadow.

"I _was _first in line." He explained. "Until the little _pincushion _was born."

Shadow came within eye level with his brother and said, "That _pincushion _is my son. And _your _future king."

"Oh, well then! I shall go practice my courtesy." Mephiles said as he turned to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me Mephiles!" Shadow shouted.

"Oh no, Shadow." Mephiles replied. "Perhaps _you _shouldn't turn your back on _me_."

Shadow grunted loudly and leaped in front of Mephiles. "Is that a challenge!" Shadow asked him aggressively.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you." Shadow answered.

"Pity." Espio said. "Why not?"

Mephiles gave them a fake, sorrowful look and answered, "Well, as far as brains go, I certainly have the dragon's share. But, when it comes to powered-up strength... I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

And with that, he left the two behind.

Espio broke the silence by saying, "There's always one in every family, sire. Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

Shadow shook his head and said, "What am I going to do with him."

"Well," Espio answered, "He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

"Espio!" Shadow said with a smile on his face.

"And just think." He continued, "Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him!"

With that said, both of them left.

Meanwhile, Pacahamac was in his tree, painting a picture of Shadow and Rouge's baby.

"Hmmmmm….. hahaha." He chuckled to himself.

He then completed the painting with the ceremonial crown.

"Knuckles."


	4. Pouncing Lesson

**Ch. 3- Pouncing Lesson**

A young Knuckles looked around and smiled. He ran over to where his parents slept. "Let's go dad, come on wake up!" He shouted while trying to walk over to them.

In the process, he accidentally kicked some chaos. "Pardon me." He apologized. "They are so not going to be happy about that." He added silently.

He finally came up to his mom and dad, to find that they were still sleeping. "Dad, get up." Knuckles said in annoyance. Rouge woke up first and said to Shadow, "Knuckles is awake Mr. Sunshine." "Before sunrise, he's your son Rouge." Shadow replied sleepily.

"Dad, just get up." Knuckles said again. He tried to pull his arm, but stumbled. Finally, Knuckles punched him lightly and Shadow opened an eye, at long last. "You promised today." His son reasoned.

"Alright, I'm up, Knuckles, I'm up." Shadow assured. "Awesome." The echidna said. Shadow stood up and followed Knuckles. Rouge looked at them, smiles and said to herself, "Those are my boys."

Once they were at the top of the shrine, looking out over the island, Shadow looked at Knuckles and said, "Look Knuckles, everything the sunlight touches, is our kingdom. Ones time as king rises and falls like the sun. One day, my son, the sun will set on my time as king, and will rise on yours."

"And all this will be mine?" Knuckles asked in excitement after listening to his father's wise words. "Yes." Shadow confirmed.

"Everything the light touches." Knuckles whispered to himself. He looked around and spotted a rather dark and lonely place in the distance. "What about that dark, shadowy place dad?" he asked, pointing toward the far away darkness.

Shadow looked and said sternly, "That's beyond the borders of the kingdom. You must never go there Knuckles." "But I thought kings could do whatever they want." Knuckles said in slight confusion.

"There's more to being king than getting everything your way all the time." Shadow said smiling. "There's more?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow chuckled and said, "Knuckles. Follow me." Shadow turned and started down the shrine. Knuckles followed close behind.

Soon, they were out in the middle of a meadow. Animals of all sorts were going about their business. Shadow looked down at his son.

"Every living thing you see exists together, in a delicate and fragile balance." Shadow said. "As king, you need to know and understand that balance, and respect all things. From the crawling spider, to the leaping gazelle."

Knuckles looked up at him quizzically and asked, "But dad, don't we eat the gazelle?" "Yes, but let me explain Knuckles." Shadow answered. "When we die our bodies become grass, and the gazelle eat the grass."

"I get it." Knuckles said in fascination. Shadow smiled and added, "And so, every one of us are all connected, in the great circle of life."

Espio came up to the pair and greeted, "Good morning Shadow." "Good morning Espio." Shadow said, returning the greeting. "I'm here to tell you this mornings report." Espio explained. Shadow answered and said, "Fire away, brainiac." **(I have no idea why I put that. Probably a little sidetracked because I still have homework. XP) **

"Well, the monkeys are going bananas over the baboons for stealing their food, the crocodile gangs are arguing over food and territory again…"

Knuckles wasn't interested in hearing the report. He spotted a grasshopper and started trying to catch it.

"The elephants are causing a major road block for the zebra herds, and I keep telling them to find a way to get around the grey blobs **(sorry for all elephant lovers)**…"

Shadow turned to Knuckles and saw him chasing the grasshopper and asked, "What are you doing Knuckles?" Knuckles looked at his hands to see if he caught the grasshopper, but turned out unsuccessful.

Finally Knuckles answered saying, "I'm pouncing." Shadow walked over to his son and said, "Let an old pro like me show you how it's really done."

Espio was still ranting on the report. "The hippos are hogging the water hole and I told them to find another water hole to wallow in."

"Espio, could you turn around?" Shadow asked, "Sure thing." Espio turned to face the opposite direction and continued with the morning report.

"Ok Knuckles, stay low to the ground." Shadow instructed in a whisper. "Ok, got it." Knuckles said. "What are you doing sire?" Espio asked behind his back. "A pouncing lesson." Shadow answered. "Oh, a pouncing lesson good." After a second of realization, Espio started to panic.

"POUNCING! Oh no, Shadow you can't possibly be serious." Espio said, looking at him. All shadow did was give him a signal to turn around. "Oh, this will be so humiliating" Shadow turned his attention back to his son and whispered quietly, "Try not to make a single sound."

"What are you telling him?" Espio asked, turning around. He saw that no one was there. "Shadow? Knuckles?" He called out, his voice cracking a little when he called Knuckles's name.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Knuckles pounced on Espio. Not that far away, Shadow was laughing at the sight. Knuckles got off Espio and went back to his dad. "That's very good, Knuckles."

A gofer came out of the ground and faced Espio, who was still trying to recover from the pounce.

"Espio"

"Yes?"

"News from underground."

"Ok." Shadow said to Knuckles. "Now let's…" "Shadow, thunderbirds, on Angel Island!" This is when Shadow got serious. "Espio, take Knuckles home, now." Shadow instructed. "Aw dad, can't I come with you?" Knuckles asked in annoyance. "No Knuckles." Shadow said sternly. And with that said, Shadow disappeared over the hill.

"I never, ever get to go anywhere." Knuckles said disappointed.

"Don't worry Knuckles." Espio assured. "One day _you_ will be the king. Then you can chase the messy, bird-brained, feathered poachers from dawn till dusk." Knuckles smiled at that thought.

That's all for ch 3. And to those of you who said that I'm copying other ppls work, I don't know if I am, and if I am, please stop. Those of you who are not criticizing me like SOME PEOPLE ARE, you guys are the best. Oh yea, before I forget, I decided on thunderbirds because I like the legend of the thunderbird, and since the hyenas are going to be played by birds, this is what popped into my head 1st. Like I said before reviews are appreciated and will help Mocha, one of my dogs, mouth heal after having 2 teeth pulled out. **(1 was loose and the others roots were showing. Ouch!)** So, please review and help my little mocha. **(Me, mocha and other dog, Tilly, do puppy eyes. You know you can't resist the puppy eyes!)**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

A/U; Hi everyone. I've looked over my 'Echidna King' fanfic, and I noticed a few parts I thought could use a little fixing.

Although a lot of reviewers love this, a while ago, one of my art teachers told me that its copy right if the story is at least 40% similar to the movie or whatever.

So, basically, I'm sort of copy righting without me knowing. So I'm going to make a lot of minor adjustments, but the plot is still going to be pretty much the same, except for a few parts.

That's about it. I'll be fixing the story a little. I'll hopefully have them up soon. But for now, See ya!


End file.
